1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of Computer Aided Design and/or Drafting (CAD).
2. Background Information
Traditionally, the creation of drawings, especially on complex projects, has required coordination between those working on the project to prevent items or systems being designed from occupying the same physical space. The condition wherein two or more items occupy the same space has come to be known as a collision. Avoidance of collisions is extremely important on virtually all projects.
Prior to the present invention, the most complex collision detection systems for CAD could only coordinate items on a single drawing. This lack of multiple-drawing coordination created conflicts between workers when they came together for coordination meetings. Often, resolution of collisions requires considerable effort on the part of those involved, especially when a collision is not discovered for several days. In some cases, resolving collisions requires a complete re-design of a particular component or system.